The Kobold's Throne
The fifth session of the Pre-Podcast portion of The Jungle Campaign. The party wakes up in the cave, Ash’s and Cor’s memories slowly fading from what transpired the night before. The party decides to try Cor’s idea he had yesterday. Cor leads the companions back the Kobold’s den and starts up conversation with the Kobolds. The Kobolds say that they want mercenaries, or better yet, Ser Selwyn’s sword, and in return, they will give the party trained snakes and feathers. Cor secretly casts a spell on the Kobold leader, Vixadoo, making him like the party a little more. Eventually the Vixadoo realized he was under a spell and the three Kobolds plus a trained snake attacked the party. Ser Selwyn took the brunt of the damage, and still injured from the day before, fell unconscious. Cor also took a beating from the Kobolds and fell to the ground. The rest of the party managed to take down two of the Kobolds, one of which being Vixadoo, with the last one retreating deep into the den. Ash and Shelter decided to go after it, leaving Leila to stabilize Cor and then carry Ser Selwyn and the two defeated Kobolds back down to the cave. After a while of searching through the den tunnels, Ash and Shelter came across a Kobold armoury room, where Shelter finds a small stone hot to the touch. They then enter the big rotten tree they were outside of before and find the escaped Kobold hiding behind a throne. After being grilled by Ash, the Kobold tells them that the stolen armour was in a secret compartment under the throne itself. It then tried to escape but Ash and Shelter managed to kill it after a short struggle. Ash decides to have a look for the stolen armour and after moving, the throne to see what was underneath; he is impaled to death by a spike trap trigged by a pressure plate under the throne. Panicking, Shelter rigs a rope between himself and Ash and pulls him out through the tunnels back to the cave the rest of the party is recuperating in. Upon entering with Ash dead at his feet, Shelter is punched in the face by Leila before she starts to pray for Ash to come back to life. Strangely, the stone Shelter had picked up was becoming hotter and hotter before burning through Shelter’s pack and falling to the ground. Leila then prayed for Ash, and just really wished he hadn't died, all the while the stone got hotter and hotter. Meanwhile, Ash was receiving a vision. He was flying towards a hooded figure who was carving a stature of a demonic visage. As Ash flew past he heard the figure cheering, shouting that he had finished. All of a sudden, the statue opened it's mouth and sucked Ash towards it. It then stopped pulling him and Ash suddenly fell through a crack in the floor and feel back inside his own body, but also saw a Kobold fall inside his body with him. He than awoke, back in the land of the living. Category:Session Category:The Jungle Campaign (Pre-Podcast) Category:The Jungle Campaign